


If two is company, three is a party

by Harrimaniac27



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Digital Art, F/M, Hickeys, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW Art, Poly Relationship, a choose your own pairing as it were, or not...there's two versions of the drawing, strap on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harrimaniac27/pseuds/Harrimaniac27
Summary: There are two versions of this drawing; they're mostly the same, but the one in Chapter one is just of Sid and Geno having some fun on a late Sunday afternoon. Chapter two is when Anna joins the fun) Also I have a headcanon that Geno has a bit of an oral fixation and enjoys biting Sid during sex, so this was an excuse to draw that.I'll be posting some of my more spicy art on here and on my NSFW twitter page) Thanks for looking!
Relationships: Sidney Crosby/Anna Kasterova/Evgeni Malkin, Sidney Crosby/Evgeni Malkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

****

****


	2. Ты - следующий, Жен (You're next, Zhen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Кто не готов, я не виновата))" (Ready or not, here I come)

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> LOL Sorry for the weird anatomy. I am pretty proud of those dicks, even though they look a little weird....suffice it to say I tried my hardest, and I hope people like it)
> 
> If you like what you see, please consider giving my [twitter page](https://twitter.com/Hrrimaniac27art) a follow!  
> You can find some of my SFW art on my [tumblr page](https://harrimaniac27art.tumblr.com))


End file.
